


Just a Meme

by evilwriter37



Series: Scholar’s Mate [6]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: College, Humor, M/M, Modern AU, Professor/Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup does his best to keep his relationship with Viggo a secret, though some of his friends like to pry.
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Series: Scholar’s Mate [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1251188
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Just a Meme

Hiccup slid into the booth across from Astrid, Fishlegs, and Snotlout, seating himself next to the twins. They were lucky they still had time to all have dinner together, despite their increasingly busy schedules. Hiccup had so far kept it hidden from all of them that he was dating someone, despite how excited he was over it. He was supposed to go on another date with Viggo that Friday, and stay over at his house for the weekend. Hiccup would just tell his friends he went to visit his father. Hopefully he’d be able to get all his homework done before the date. He’d bring it to Viggo’s house if he had to. Certainly a professor would understand getting homework done. 

“How are things going?” Hiccup asked of everyone in the group. He hadn’t seen some of them in about two days. 

“Ah, Ruffnut has a shitty art professor,” Tuffnut said.

“Yeah!” Ruffnut cried. “He keeps telling me he doesn’t like my shapes! No other criticism. No way of helping. I mean, what the fuck does that mean? ‘I don’t like your shapes.’ Fuck off!” 

Hiccup cringed. One reason he hadn’t taken an art class was because he was pretty confident in his art skills, but also because he hadn’t wanted a bad professor to ruin that confidence. He hoped that wouldn’t happen to Ruffnut. She was a pretty decent artist herself, and didn’t need someone like that.

Fishlegs told of his bad chemistry professor. It semed they all had at least one bad professor each, save for Hiccup. He liked his professors so far. He especially liked the one he was dating, though he wasn’t taking any of his classes. He wondered how Viggo was as a professor. He seemed like he would probably be tough, but likeable, just the way he was with chess. 

Hiccup realized he had to stop thinking about him all the time like this, or he was going to spill it. He would have shaken his head to clear his thoughts, but then he would be asked what he was thinking about. He tried his best to shove Viggo out of his mind.

As he and his friends ate, they spoke of strange things they had either seen or done themselves. Hiccup recounted how he had seen someone riding a bike backwards disappear off into the night while saying: “Have a good night, folks!” He hadn’t seen the person again. Snotlout told of how Ruffnut had accidentally walked out of her dorm in booty shorts but it was too cold to go to class in the morning with those on, so he had let her borrow his pants, and had hidden out in the bathroom for an hour… wearing the booty shorts. 

“How the hell did you fit in Ruffnut’s clothes?” Astrid asked Snotlout.

“Believe me: it was a tight fit.” He laughed. “Never doing that again.”

“Unless I need your pants again, bozo,” Ruffnut joked. 

Snotlout threw a french fry at her from across the table. “Wear your own damn pants!” 

This resulted in a small food fight between the twins and Snotlout. 

“Hey, hey! Not on my homework!” Fishlegs cried. He’d had some papers and a book out, his tray shoved aside. 

“Whatcha working on, Fishlegs?” Hiccup asked.

“Chemistry equations. They stink.”

“Can I see?” Hiccup was pretty decent at math. At least, his calculus professor thought so. 

Fishlegs shoved the homework papers towards Hiccup, and Hiccup looked it over while chewing on his burger. 

“Well, you see, you’ve got to do it like this.” Hiccup took Fishlegs’ pencil and made some corrections on the paper for him. Then, he handed it back. “Does that make more sense?”

Fishlegs glanced at it. “Yeah, actually, it does!”

“Oh boohoo,” Ruffnut said. “I hate chemistry. Let’s talk about something interesting.”

“Such as?” Hiccup asked. He took a sip of his soda. 

“Does anyone have a date yet?” Ruffnut questioned.

Hiccup shook his head. “Nope, sorry.” Hopefully his lie came through. Ruffnut just frowned at him. Then she leaned over Tuffnut and poked him in the chest. “You. Need. A. Date.” She pointed at Fishlegs. “And so do you.”

“I’m too busy!” Fishlegs cried.

“Yeah, I’ve barely been able to talk to Heather,” Astrid added in. “I don’t know if college is a good time for dating.”

“Pfft. You guys are just amateurs,” Snotlout said. 

“Well, it’s easy since you have your boyfriend right  _ here _ ,” Ruffnut said in clear annoyance, gesturing to Tuffnut.

“You get a date yet?” Hiccup asked of Ruffnut.

“Nope. Still a single chick.” She got a devious smile on her face and wiggled her eyebrows at Hiccup. “Unless-”

“No, no. I would just prefer to stay friends.” This wasn’t the first time Hiccup had had to turn Ruffnut down. He valued her as a friend, but couldn’t see the two of them dating. Besides, he was pretty sure she just wanted casual sex from him. 

“Aw, dammit.” Ruffnut sullenly stuck a fry in her mouth. She’d probably known she was going to get turned down though, or else she wouldn’t have done it in front of all their friends. Either that or she just had a hell of a lot of courage. 

“So you seriously haven’t found anyone yet?” Snotlout asked Fishlegs.

“Well, it’s only been a few weeks,” Fishlegs argued, looking up from his homework. “I was hoping to maybe meet people at clubs, but it’s so hard.”

“Maybe when you’re a scaredy-cat,” Tuffnut said.

Hiccup elbowed Tuffnut in the ribs. “Hey, be nice.”

“What? It’s true! Fishlegs is afraid of everything!”

“Am not.”

“Are to.”

“Guys, stop fighting like you’re twelve,” Astrid interrupted with a roll of her eyes. 

Hiccup laughed lightly. “Look, it’s okay if some of us aren’t dating. We don’t  _ all  _ need to be dating someone.”

“I guess,” Ruffnut, the big proponent of dating, said. 

Hiccup just shook his head in amusement. But then he was hit with a wave of guilt. Why  _ couldn’t  _ he tell his friends about Viggo? Certainly they wouldn’t tell anyone else, would just keep it to themselves. But what if they judged him poorly? He knew it was taboo to be with a professor, especially sexually, but it wasn’t like Hiccup was in any of his classes or using him to get an A. Viggo had no control over any of Hiccup’s grades, was separated from his academics. He almost opened his mouth to say something, but then thought better of it. Viggo had told him to keep it a secret, so he would. 

  
  


**What do you want to do Friday?** the text from Viggo read. It seemed Viggo was letting Hiccup choose their date activity.

**When do you get out?** Hiccup asked.  **I was thinking** … He paused in typing. He’d been thinking of mini golf. He hadn’t played in a long time, but he really enjoyed it. He wondered if Viggo would enjoy it too. But then again, it seemed a little immature.

_ It’s not like you’re asking him to play laser tag. Everyone plays mini golf. _

**Mini golf?** Hiccup couldn’t help but add a question mark to it. 

For some time, Viggo didn’t respond, and Hiccup anxiously rolled over in his bed. What if Viggo didn’t like the date idea?

**How about dinner first?** Viggo finally responded. 

**Won’t that be too late?** Hiccup asked.

**I can pull some strings** , Viggo told him.  **I’ll pick you up at 6.**

Hiccup smiled. So the date  _ was  _ a good idea. He wondered what strings Viggo would pull. Usually mini golf courses were only open during the day. Maybe he could get them in at night.

“What are you smiling about?” Fishlegs asked from across the room. So he must have glanced over and noticed.

“Um, a meme,” Hiccup lied.

“Oh, text it to me.”

Great, now Hiccup had to find a good meme to text to Fishlegs. Trying not to sigh, he opened social media to begin searching.

“Just give me a moment.”


End file.
